Fallout Arizona
by Bobgtafan
Summary: The War that never changes just got started


Fallout Arizona

Chapter one: Arizona Straights

by Bob Tom

In the dark of the night the Courier, held on to his 9mm while looking up at the sky which was illuminated by New Vegas in the distance. The Courier thought to himself about how he wouldn't be seeing that light anytime soon, and so he'd better enjoy it but something within himself couldn't bring him to look at the city. He had had quite the time there, from when he bashed in Benny's skull with his bare hands, to when he carried the severed heads of the Fiend's leaders. The NCR had finally put down it's enemies but only because of him. In the span of a month he'd destroyed the Fiends, Great Khans, Vipers, Brotherhood, Enclave, and many other wasteland savages. The best times were still fresh in his head, like the time when Bonnie punched Caesar with a displacer glove into the next century or when those prick Powder Ganger's got erased from existence.

All the times weren't as good of course, and the courier couldn't forget when he'd lost Veronica to that Death-claw or when Bonnie almost got killed...on further reflection Bonnie almost got killed a lot and yet they always seemed to pull though together. The courier then wondered what Bonnie was up to and if he ever thought about what had happened over the last few months, and honestly who wasn't?

The NCR had taken the whole wasteland, apart from a few allied positions such as Free-side still under the Kings' control or Adams Air Force Base with the friendly, but still xenophobic, Boomers.

Even the pest such as the Death-claw was no longer a threat, though Cazador's were still a major force in the hills west of Vegas. Under this new law and order the Mojave was now trying to come to terms with what had happened and in the following weeks after the battle at hoover dam. Shortly after The Courier defeated the Legion he found himself in meetings with the top NCR brass. President Kimball, Chief Hanlon (who had recently been put on suicide watch), General Oliver and Colonel Moore.

President Kimball had called the meeting, which took place in a quickly redesigned Colonel Moore's office. Her desk and chair set had been removed and in there place a large conference desk and a map of the United States hung over the wall. Moore seemed somewhat angered by the change but didn't say anything. General Oliver was the first to speak out of everyone, once they all took seats at the table.

"So we've beat the damn Legion, the Khans have collapsed, the Wasteland has taken the Fiends, The Brotherhood is 6 feet under and every major power player in the region are our allies. I'd say we did a pretty good job."

President Kimball had a look of frankness on his face and simply uttered, "It's not over."

"What?" asked Oliver who had secretly been waiting for the day he could return to California.

"You heard me," said Kimball with a deep seriousness in his tone, "This is no time for sitting on our asses, with our hands in the air just waiting. Right now the Legion is on a retreat back into the heart of Arizona and their capital, Flagstaff. I don't want ONE legion alive before they reach that hell hole."

General Oliver looked moderately disapproving but then Chief Hanlon spoke up,

"I agree, right now those boys are massively disorganized, with Caesar dead, Legate dead, Vulpes dead and half the military is either killed, inquired, or fleeing. We have to strike while the iron's hot!"

General Oliver sat back in his chair and looked as if he was full contemplating what an Arizona campaign would mean.

"How do you think this operation, in conjunction with Annexation, should be done?" asked Kimball looking at the faces around the table.

Moore spoke up and said, "We should have our troops repositioned quickly, with some surplus troops from Primm and the Mojave outpost sent to clear I-15 and Good springs of any straggling resistance from the Powder Gangers, Jackals, or any mutants. This could give us a clear supply line to Camp Mccarran for the Annexation of the Strip and surrounding slums including the pacification of any Fiends left in the area.

"It would be my recommendation that all prisoners of war be transferred to the I-15 railroad and begin the immediate construction of the track, we need to be able to rapidly send supplies for the increased numbers of troops and that railroad is the best way too."

President Kimball leaned back in his chair and then nodded his head in agreement. He put his hands together as if he was forming his thoughts and then looked at General Oliver,

"Oliver, I need you too send the rangers into Arizona and do recon missions. We need to know how many Caesar troops are headed back"

"Yes Sir, but sir," said Oliver, "Don't you think Recon should deal with any Caesar still roaming Nevada?"

"And where would those be? Cottonwood? You know damn well our friend here took care of that place. Where Camp Forlorn Hope? All those legion are in chains. The corpses around the Hoover Dam? Yeah they're going to be a threat. Now stop with the talk and follow orders Olly."

A look of amusement spread around the room as everyone remembered that The President and General Oliver were surprisingly good friends, after a few muffled coughs the meeting went on.

"OK," started off Kimball slowly, "Now that we have I-15 issue cleared up, what is to be done about Camp golf and Forlorn Hope? I've been thinking that since Golf wasn't as badly damaged that we use that as the new base of medical operations for the wounded from Forlorn and The Dam. Then we move all forward operating troops to Forlorn and get them all the good supplies they need to move into Arizona."

"Whoa Whoa, sir you want to move a full battalion into Arizona?"cried out Oliver in almost a plea

"That's right, I've been planning this day since I've taken office. It's going to be hard to sell to the Senate but since the constitution give's me the power to use troops for 60 days in "police action" that won't be a problem. Just think of the outcry if those damn Senators try to leave our boys in Arizona with no funding!

"In any case, Oliver yes we're forming a new battalion and are going to move them in through the Dam and set up our Western Arizona headquarters in Caesar's old fort. Now that I think of it General, before you get the Ranger's to do that recon have them go into the fort and give the stragglers hell, they won't know what hit um. You got that Chief Hanlon?"  
"Sir," the chief said with a elderly thoughtfulness, "It'll be done by the end of tomorrow."  
"Excellent. Hey I just realized we haven't let our hero speak, what do you think about all of this?"

The courier looked at the ceiling for a brief moment and then an amazing idea came into his mind.

"You all's ideas are great, and I'm sure they'll work, but if you want to cripple the Legion MASS SCALE, then we're going to need the Boomers."

"The Boomers?" Oliver asked, "Yes they were mightily helpful during the Battle with that ancient airplane of theirs but we haven't heard a word from them since."

"Don't worry," said the Courier,"I'll go talk to them again, in the meantime we're going to need some mode of communication over long distances."

The room grew silent, no one wanted to be the one but President Kimball, took lead.

"Boy, the device I'm about to give you is top secret, but since you've been with us so long it's only natural we let you in. It's called a mobile wireless connector; you ever see a Phone that works?"  
"Once in California, they seem pretty rare though"

"That's because the equipment to run them hasn't be scavenged and the lines are costly to maintain. But this device we're going to give you is a mobile phone, you can talk to us anywhere in the w-" Kimball paused and noted the Pip Boy on the courier's shoulder, he then resumed.

"On second thought, that Pip Boy you're wearing uses GPS locating, I'll just have one of our scientist recalibrate that thing to give you a cellular function."  
"Fine with me" the Courier said nodding his head in agreement.

"Excellent, then once this meeting is over I'll get an egghead on that. OK so we all now our rolls.

Oliver, Hanlon, Moore. Get I-15 secured and annexed within a week, I want every community on that strip paying taxes and patrolling itself. We need as many troops east as possible. Also make sure to set up the new Battalion and move the wounded troops to Camp Golf. O, now that I think of it I want the Lucky38 set up as the new NCR Mojave Capital building immediately, and those secretions pacified. And you courier, we're going to need you to meet with the Boomers, and once you give us the go we'll invade Arizona. Any questions?"

Everyone was getting ready to leave but the courier had a problem now.

"Sir all of that was fine except one thing, the Lucky 38. Now I'm fine with you all using the building but the Presidential Suite remains mine and mine only. OK? Under no circumstances will I give that one up. Agreed?"  
"Damn I had planned on using that for myself...but I suppose you have done us a lot of good, fine. Now does anyone else have anything else to say? I have to get back to California if you don't mind.

No one said anything and the meeting was adjourned.


End file.
